


The Only Way

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Nyssa reminisces on trying to do better when she is about to blackmail Oliver into helping her dispose of Malcolm.Set during 4x12.
Kudos: 1





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt a Villain (Bad Guys) is Sympathetic to your Hero (Good Guy).

Nyssa remembered the time spent with Laurel, but she also knew that her first priority and loyalty was and should always be to the League. To what she was born for, what she was taught her entire life was her purpose, her life's goal. Becoming the Head of the Demon. The most powerful person in the world.

Except, that goal was changing slowly, morphing into something else. Atonement. Trying to stop the cycle of hatred and violence.

To that end, she knew she had to stop Malcolm, had to rip this place away from him and while she was trying to do better, to be worthy of Laurel and Sara believing in her, killing the people disloyal to her was a necessity. And so was forcing Oliver to help her. It wasn't that she didn't understand him or wanted to hurt Thea, if anything she felt with the girl and hoped he would do the right thing so she could help her. 

But she needed to do this. She needed to put an end to her father's reign and this was the only way to do it.


End file.
